This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To support the coordination of information services among the NPRCs and provide outreach to the national and international primatological and biomedical communities. The Jacobsen Library continues to provide document delivery services to scientists and researchers at facilities with NIH-NCRR funding and to researchers working in habitat countries. We continue to develop new Primate Factsheets on Primate Info Net (PIN) providing access to information by species name and geographical location. There are currently 50 in-depth Primate Factsheets available. Library Director Ray Hamel is participating in the development of the Linking Animal Models to Human Disease Initiative (LAMHDI) website. The Library was also awarded a second NIH grant in September 2009 for the development of the Primate Portal website. Library staff have collaborated with the Library Technology Group of the UW Libraries to begin plans for migration of the PrimateLit bibliographic database to a new platform. Library staff have also begun transition plans to move all PrimateLit operations from Washington to Wisconsin. Resources and services available through PIN and developed through the support provided by the Coordinated Information Systems (CIS) grant have played a significant role in disseminating information about nonhuman primates across all eight National Primate Research Centers and to the biomedical and primatological communities at large. Numerous publications rely on Library services and are too extensive to list here. Note: AIDS-related.